


A Month is a Long Time

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata Kouki was not in a word sensual, yet every meaning changes when Akashi Seijuro is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month is a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> hotaruyuuworld said: I wonder if you can try the idea of a naughty Furihata try to get the attention of Akashi and being punish for it.
> 
> Sorry that this took so long ;; I had problems throwing something out + school and work got in the way. I hope you like this and I apologize for the OOCness.
> 
> Also it isn't that porny. Sorry that this may not be what you were expecting ;;

Out of all the adjectives that could describe Furihata Kouki, sexual was _not_ one of them. He was rather…average to say the least. His hair was a brown color, his eyes matching that hue. He didn’t stand out from every one else around him.

After joining the Seirin basketball team, Furihata vowed to himself that he’ll become great in the sport in order to impress a girl he had been crushing on. Long story short, the girl ended up getting a boyfriend before Seirin even played Kaijo in the Winter Cup. But, Furihata didn’t find himself being depressed or crest fallen. If anything, it was a relief. Relief that he no longer had to confront the girl, without a doubt embarrassing himself, and having to confess his now nonexistent feelings to her. Instead, his feelings of romance and longing transferred human beings. It now lingered in the composition of perfection known as Akashi Seijuro.

How and why Furihata managed to fall in love with the red head captain was something that even the brunette couldn’t explain. The other teenager scared him shitless in the strongest terms. However, the time that Furihata faced Akashi on the court, witnessing that gold eye becoming red, and seeing the sincere smile that crossed the boy’s features, like he was finally free, made the brunette’s heart clench in admiration. So when he made a nervous attempt to talk to Akashi, he somehow managed to score himself a date with the Rakuzan player. Things happened, stuff was said, and now Furihata was officially dating Akashi.

And had been for the past year.

Which leads to the fact that Furihata has indeed been transformed over that year. He became a little more than average, happier, smarter (thanks to Akashi’s studying methods he was forced to adopt), better at basketball (again thanks to Akashi), and of course, he was no longer a virgin. He lost it within the first 6 months of dating the red head and their sex life was pretty smooth sailing.

Except it hit a tidal wave in the past month.

Granted finals had just ended last week, Furihata wasn’t able to see his boyfriend due to long distance, school, and practice. But now school was over, they were both going to be third years in sum number of weeks, and practice had been put on pause for a week due to the coach’s own personal vacation. It was the perfect time for Furihata to spend some time in Kyoto with Akashi. However, things don’t always seem to work out perfectly for the brunette.

Turns out that the red head had other plans in the form of shadowing his father at work for a whole week. It was to prepare Akashi for his future college path of going into business and finance and inheritance of the company when he was ready.

Furihata understood that it wasn’t his boyfriend’s fault, but he still had to spend a lonely week by himself. So when he was finally able to skype with his boyfriend Friday evening, the brunette couldn’t help but get revenge.

It was instantaneous, really Furihata hadn’t been planning to do what he did. He couldn’t help it when he was finally able to have contact with his red head lover, to see him, although it was through a computer screen. He was also denied physical contact for a whole month, and he was a teenage boy. Being sexually frustrated was expected.

So really, Akashi couldn’t be that surprised when Furihata announced that he was going to masturbate.

At first the red head thought the other male was joking, as it was simply not the brunette’s nature to be that direct with this kind of material. Yet there Furihata was, stripping all of his clothes off, moving the camera on his computer so that it faced where he laid on the bed, his legs spread and everything exposed.

The gulp that Akashi made was incredibly audible through the speakers, his surprised yet intense gaze directed at pale naked body pictured on his computer screen, more so his lower naked body, made it seem like he was in the same room.

Blushing up to his ears and knowing full well he was doing something immensely embarrassing to himself, Furihata forced himself to ignore the other as he reached for his small stash of lube under his bed. Pouring it on his hands, he immediately wrapped his right hand around his penis, where he begun jerking it up and down, the organ becoming erected within seconds. Realizing just on how edge he already was, Furihata moved his left hand down, gently touching his testicles before moving to his anus where he rubbed at it. Quiet moans escaped in increments through his mouth as his teeth bit into his bottom lip to keep himself silent. His family was downstairs after all.

One could call what he was doing unfair, naughty, but the brunette found himself getting too lost into his own ministrations that he forgot he wasn’t exactly alone. He had only just slid his index finger inside himself before he came, his semen splashing against his abs. He faintly heard an audible moan in the background, signaling his lover was still very much present. Confused he looked to his computer screen, wondering what his boyfriend was doing to project that kind of vocal response.

Akashi was visible, and very much naked. Brown eyes took in the red, leaking erection that made a squishing noise as the red head’s right hand moved at an incredibly fast pace on it. Akashi’s left hand was at his balls, twisting and pulling at them in that way he liked best (Furihata had time to discover a lot of Akashi’s intimate pleasure spots). Moving his eyes up, Furihata took in the flushed pale skin before landing on lust filled eyes. His gaze seemed to lock on to those ruby irises as Akashi orgasmed. The feeling and sight he was seeing was so intense to him, Furihata found himself cumming again, his cum shooting up and landing on his thighs. His body trembled in post orgasmic pleasure, sensitive to everything around.

Furihata’s second orgasm wasn’t missed by Akashi, who was no longer in sight. Instead, the brunette could hear the sound of clothes rusting (no doubt the red head was rushing to put clothes on) and the door slamming shut. Seconds later he saw his phone vibrate, notifying him that he had a new text message. Sluggishly reaching over and still unaware of what just happened (to him and his boyfriend), Furihata opened his phone to see that the message from Akashi.

_To: Kouki_   
_From: Sei_   
_Subject: I’m heading over_   
_Message: I’ll be at your place in an hour._

  
Furihata stared at the message. There was no way that Akashi would be able to get to Tokyo in an hour from Kyoto at this time of night. He was almost skeptical. Although he believed his boyfriend, somehow Akashi Seijuro was never wrong.

True to his name, an hour later Furihata heard something hit his window. Opening it, he looked down meeting passionately filled red eyes. A shiver ran through his body at the very promising smirk that crossed the other’s handsome features.

"Kouki. Please let me in. I do believe a punishment is in order."

Furihata knew he was a masochist. It crossed his head as he went down to let Akashi in, and it stuck when he shut his bedroom door and locking it, confining him and his lover into the same space. Yet, the brunette didn’t regret anything. He had waited for this moment to be connected with his lover physically. So when his pajamas were thrown off his body, his back hitting his mattress and a strong lean body suddenly looming over him, he greeted those soft rosy lips with just as much force and his hands wrapped around those strong shoulder blades, his blunt nails digging into the other’s skin.

Akashi may of thought of this as his punishment. But to Furihata it was just as much as Akashi’s. He made that known as he tightened himself when his lover was finally situated deep inside him, swallowing the other’s gasp with his mouth.

It had been a month, both boys wanting nothing more than to drown in their desires for each other.

"You’re impatient," panted out Akashi as he gave quick jerky thrusts into Furihata’s sweet spot, making the other scream out.

"Y-You..ah! Are the same!"

A smile crossed the red head’s features before he moved to connect his lips once again with red ones, swollen from all their kissing.

They had to make up for lost time after all.


End file.
